Naruto And Kiba's Day Off
by gretty23
Summary: Naruto and Kiba have the day off from missions and Naruto decieds to visit Kiba. Lets just say tings get hot. Lemon KibaNaru hope you like


Naruto was on his way to the Inuzuka Compound to surprise a certain brunnet. It's been a while since they've seen each other due to the constant missions. Lucky for Naruto they both had the day off today. What made his surprise visit even better was that he heard from Lady Hokage herself that Kiba's mom and sister had a week long mission and won't be back for another 5 days. Naruto was curious to the reason why she told him this but just shrugged it off too excited to see his brunnet boyfriend.

He took his time walking taking in the sun and trying to think of a good way to surprise his boyfriend. A dirty thought came across his mind ( what else would it be? Kiba's parents aren't home and their horny teenage boys) that made him get a develish grin and started sprinting in the direction of the compound.

He reached the gate and entered and was gretted by loud barking from Akamaru.

"Shhh Akamaru I'm trying to surprise Kiba." Naruto said just below a wisper so only Akamaru could hear. Akamaru tilted his head to the side curious to what the blonde ment by 'surprise'. Naruto just shot the dog a devilish grin that gave Akamaru a discussted look on his face. The dog just huffed and went back to sleep. Naruto reached the door and knocked. He heard russtling followed by a loud ' I'm coming!'

The door opened with Kiba only getting out a "hel-" before being tackled to the ground with a loud 'thump' and straddled by the blond. He opened his eyes to be met by a smirking blond looking back at him. " Naruto what the hell-hmmph." he was cut off by the blond's lips connecting with his.

Naruto pulled back smirking feeling the growing apendage tap between his butcheeks. He started grinding his ass on the apendage earning a moan from the boy beneath him. He bent down catching Kiba in another kiss.

Kiba pulled away from Naruto and said " What the hells gotten into you Naruto?" he asked curious to know the blond's reason for his ministrations.

Naruto bent down to his ear and wisperd " It's not what's gotten _in _to me thats the problem..." He paused letting out a soft chuckle before continuing "...It's what's _not _in me thats the problem" he whispered in a seductive voice making Kiba gulp. Kiba could feel Naruto's rock hard shaft pressing into his stomach. Naruto then licked the shell of Kiba's ear making him moan and blush which brought a smirk to the blonde's lips and pulled his face back.

Naruto started grinding his ass into Kiba's shaft making them both moan. Naruto closed his eyes tilting his head back panting his grinding picking up pace with each passing second. Kiba brought his hands up to the blonde's waist to stop his movement. Naruto looked Kiba strait in the eyes lust clearly showing. He was frustrated that the brunnet had made him stop. He glared at Kiba stuggling to move but the Kiba's grip was to strong.

"N-Naruto. W-we can't do this right here."

"And why not?" the blond's voice full of anger and lust from his boyfriend stopping his fun while running his hands up and down the dog-nin's clothed chest and abs.

"Cause we're in the doorway. How about we go to my room?" Kiba asked trying to get the blond to move the actions to somewhere more private. More importantly he didn't want his mom asking why there was a white stain on the carpit.

Naruto just staired at him for a while then got a smirk " your berooms to far and I need this nooowww..." Naruto whined/pleaded certain lust in his voice. "...how 'bout we move it to the couch?" Naruto asked not even giving Kiba time to protest as he jumped off his lap and pulled Kiba up leading him to the couch and sat him down on it. Naruto then sat in his lap and pulled him into a lustful kiss grinding into Kiba once more earning moans.

Kiba pushed his tounge into Naruto's mouth fighting his tounge for dominance which he won effortlessly. He reached around grouping the blond's ass while thrusting up meeting Naruto's grinds making him moan in pleasure. He then slipped his hands underneath the hem of his pants and boxers gropping his bear ass making him moan into the kiss. Kiba moved a finger to the crease in Naruto's cheeks and circled Naruto's hole with his finger making him break the kiss and moan loudley. Naruto thrusted down trying to get it to go in and only made Kiba grin.

"Someones a little anxious aren't they." Kiba asked with a grin. He started thrusting his finger in and out of his hole.

Naruto tilted his head back from the pleasure. "uuuuhh ki-Kiba" Naruto moaned. " Please Kiba" He couldn't take this any more.

"Im sorry I didn't quiet get that" Kiba said chuckiling to himself while Naruto shot him a death glare. Naruto forcefully pulled Kiba's hands out of his pants stood up and started forcefully taking his shirt off. He then took off his pants along with his boxers. He was rock hard and leaking precum. He jumped back on top of Kiba forefully taking Kiba's jacket and fishnet off. He went to unzip kiba's pants but was stopped by Kiba's hand. He whimpered but was silenced by a brusing kiss.

Kiba was going to play this out as long as he could. He started bucking up making the blond moan and was to occupied on the kiss that he didn't notice he lossened his grip on the blonde's wrist. Naruto took this chance to unzip Kiba's pants then with one fluid motion stood up pulling Kiba's pants and boxers down enough so Kiba's member was out. Naruto moaned at the sight of kiba's 10 inch shaft.

Kiba stood up to pull his pants the rest of the way down only to be pushed back down on the couch by a very hard blond. Naruto lifted over Kiba's entrance grabbing onto Kiba's shoulders for balance and hastily dropped making them both moan out of pleassure. Naruto was to hard to focus on the pain and started liffting himeself on Kiba with Kiba's hands on his waist guiding him up and down. Naruto's shaft was rubbing on Kiba's abs adding to the pleasure. Kiba started thrusting matching Naruto's paste coming down. Naruto dropped his head back in pleassure openly moaning Kiba's name. He leanded back letting Kiba hit him directly on his prostate and his vision went white. It only took a few more thrust to his sweet spot to make him near his climax.

"Ki-Kiba I-I'm cu-cumming."

"Cum with me Naruto" Kiba gave one last hard thrust into Naruto's prostate that took them both over the edge.

" ahh- Kiba" Naruto screamed as he met his climax and came onto both their chests.

"Naruto!" Kiba screamed as he fillded Naruto with his seed.

They were both panting stairing into each others eyes enjoying the afteglow. After a minute Naruto collapsed on Kiba's chest exausted. He felt his eylids getting heavy. He closed his eyes getting ready to fall into a deep sleep until he heard his love's voice say;

"Naruto" Kiba asked waking the blonde.

"Uh-huh"

" How am I going to explain this to my mom?" Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked around to see cum on the couch cushion below them and Kiba's cum that was leaking out of his hole running down onto the floor.

" Don't worry about that now we have 5 days to worry about that. Just go to sleep" Naruto said closing his eyes once more.

" Hey Naruto... I love you" Kiba said while rapping his hands around the blonde. All he got for a response was a mummble that sounded like ' I love you too.' They fell into a peace full sleep oblivious to a snickering Tsunade who closed her video camra.

" Best one yet."

She said to herself before creating a series of hand signs teleporting back to her office.


End file.
